


【1827】Fontana di Trevi

by Eyeless_Inkbell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeless_Inkbell/pseuds/Eyeless_Inkbell
Relationships: 1827 - Relationship, 云纲 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【1827】Fontana di Trevi

这里，到底是哪里啊？

看着眼前来来往往的白皮肤人群，站在铺满了石砖的喷泉广场上的泽田纲吉陷入了沉默。

从东京出发，经历12个小时的空中旅程，取道佛罗伦萨以后再转机一个小时左右就能够在罗马的菲乌米奇诺机场降落。

对于没怎么做过飞机的泽田纲吉来说，这实在是过于严酷的旅行，所以众人一致同意在罗马休息一晚后，在继续前往彭格列本部所在的西西里。

但既然都已经到了，不把有限的时间用在有意义的地方又有点浪费，所以身为原·意大利本地人的狱寺非常尽职尽责地担当起了导游的任务，带领其余第一次到来的家族成员进行观光。

但就在行程开始一个小时左右，泽田纲吉就非常“自然”地跟丢了所有人，一个人流落在了异国的街道上。

正午灼热的阳光从天空投落，让古老石板的地面反射光泽，喷涌清泉的巨大大理石水池溅着水花，让那之后的优美建筑都仿佛在闪闪发亮。

但泽田纲吉却完全没有去悠闲观赏这些美丽景色的欲望。

没有带手机，也没有定位仪器，就算想问路也……这里应该是讲意大利语或者英语的吧？两样我都不会啊！就算想回今天晚上的酒店，我也不知道地址……

完蛋了……

内心再度发出悲鸣，泽田纲吉已经想要抱头蹲下了。

不过现在好像不是做这种事情的时候，是说，走丢的时候只要在原地等就行了吗？啊，但是自己是因为这边的喷泉很有意思才跟狱寺他们走丢的……能找过来吗？

一副苦恼的表情在原地走来走去，就在泽田纲吉想着要不要回到上一个景点的时候，黑色的影子突然在他眼前投落下来。

抬起头，出现在那里的是身材高大、金发碧眼的异国男性。

呜哇哇哇！

因为太过有压迫感，泽田纲吉后退了半步，但很快，他又意识到这似乎不太礼貌，于是又再度回到了刚才的位置。

陌生的男性发出了爽朗的笑声，然后开口说出了他完全听不懂的话。

虽然知道对方大概是在问自己需不需要帮助，但这种时候要回什么泽田纲吉完全没有头绪。

总……总之……先谢谢对方的关心，然后再问问在附近看见日本就好了吗？

“那个……这个……Th，Thank you……那个……”

糟了！接下来要怎么说来着……

后背疯狂冒出汗水，眼前的景色也因为焦急而开始冒圈圈，就在泽田纲吉准备自暴自弃直接跑开的时候，他的脖子直接被人卡住，身体也被向后拦去，直接砸在了另一个人的怀抱里。

“He's mypartner, thanks for your help.”

“Wow, I'm glad he's notlost. Enjoyyour stay in Rome.”

哈哈笑着比了个拇指，金发的男性挥了挥手，走回了自己同伴的身边。

“啊，谢谢，虽然……咦？云雀学长？”

抬起头，出现在眼前的是遮蔽了刺眼阳光的黑色流云。

泽田纲吉眨了眨眼。

因为讨厌群聚，所以云雀恭弥在下了飞机以后很快就失去了踪影，虽然猜测他有回到酒店或者是自己去观光的两种可能，但没想到会在这里遇见。

“你还真是容易懈怠啊，泽田纲吉。”

放开手，让对方自己站好，云雀恭弥露出了一如既往似笑非笑的表情。

“不，那个……嗯……非常抱歉，谢谢您……”

完全不知道自己在说什么，总之先把道歉和感谢放在了一起，泽田纲吉非常心虚地移开了视线。

“那些群聚在一起的家伙都在找你。”

“狱寺他们吗？果然造成混乱了……他们现在在哪里？”

伸出手，云雀恭弥很随意地指了一个方位。

然后就这样放下来了手。

“……，那个，云雀学长？”

“我可没说要把你带过去。”

对方从鼻子里发出冷哼。

啊，果然……

虽然已经预料到了这样的后续，但泽田纲吉还是忍不住叹了口气。想着要怎么才能先说服对方，将自己没事的消息传递出去，就在他微微偏了偏头，想要讲话的时候，云雀恭弥突然伸出了握着什么的手。

“嗯？”

露出了疑惑的表情，但泽田纲吉还是老老实实地伸出了自己的手，然后一枚银币出现在了他的手中。

“诶？”

不明白为什么这个时候对方会突然递出硬币，泽田纲吉一脸迷惑地抬起了头。

“往那边丢。”

云雀恭弥指了指他们身后的喷泉。

“往，喷泉里吗？”

“对。”同样在手中放了一枚硬币，云雀恭弥背对着喷泉，微微眯了眯眼：“准备好了吗？”

“诶？啊？丢就行了吗？”

“3——”

“呃！请稍等一下，是要背对着吗？”泽田纲吉有些慌张的转了几圈。

“2——”

虽然依旧在倒数，但云雀恭弥在他正对向喷泉的时候明显露出了不悦的表情，所以泽田纲吉只好又转了回来。

“1——”

云雀恭弥将手举过了肩膀。

啊，算了，总之只要丢就好了吧！

学着云雀恭弥的样子，泽田纲吉也举起了手，然后扔出了手里的东西。

铜色的硬币在阳光中划出抛物线，然后落到了碧色的水池中，溅起了小小的水花。

“你还真是不擅长丢硬币啊。”

转头看向那枚落在非常近地方的硬币，云雀恭弥嘲笑道。

“反正我就是没用纲嘛……丢了以后会发生什么吗？”

“嗯？”黑色的眼眸转向了旁边的人，“什么也不会发生。”

那个人说着这样的话，伸出手拍了拍他的头发。

虽然不知道是不是错觉，但泽田纲吉总觉得对方的表情变得开心了起来。

就好像是乌云远离，那一瞬间，金色的阳光再次照亮了澄澈的天空。

感受着来自对方手心的温度，小心翼翼地张开了口：“那个，云雀学长……”

“怎么了？”

“跟狱寺他们打个招呼以后，我们再去下一个景点吧。”泽田纲吉抬起头，然后露出了微笑：“就我们两个人。”

让人意外地，云雀恭弥并没有拒绝。他收回了放在泽田纲吉头上的手，唇边勾起弧度。

“好啊。”

作者有话要说：

Fontana di Trevi也就是英语里的Trevi Fountain。特莱维喷泉、少女喷泉或者许愿泉。教皇们争相建喷泉风潮中的杰作。

【背对喷泉从肩以上抛一枚硬币到水池里，就有机会再次访问罗马，情侣一起向池中投入硬币，爱情就会永恒。】


End file.
